


Small Blessings

by Pandir



Series: Justice & Anders - Bodily Fluids [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Merging, Snot is never fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/pseuds/Pandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very brief insight into the ups and downs of spirit possession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "bodily fluids".
> 
> This one is about mucus.

When the nights started to get colder, a severe cough accompanied by fever spread among the refugees who still had no shelter, and it was considered nothing short of a blessing that no matter how many patients he treated, the healer residing in Darktown somehow, miraculously, seemed entirely immune to it.

Anders wholeheartedly agreed with that sentiment, after he’d woken for the third time in one night because he’d been entirely convinced he was suffocating from a clogged nose. Breathing demonstratively through his mouth before blowing his nose and softly cursing the chill night air that caused his nose to run, Anders dryly thought that he could count himself lucky that being merged with a spirit apparently prevented him from getting sick. Not only because he could not afford to be, he was desperately needed here, but also because he could live very well without experiencing first hand how Justice would handle an outrageous amount of mucus clogging his nose and throat.


End file.
